


Visita no esperada

by Sherlockian221B



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Episode: s03e04 Unleashed, M/M, Season/Series 03
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-23
Updated: 2017-01-23
Packaged: 2018-09-19 09:04:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9431855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sherlockian221B/pseuds/Sherlockian221B
Summary: El comer al lado de tu amante siempre es especial, a no ser que alguien invada tu casa para prepárate el desayuno y deje a tu rubio detective de Jersey indispuesto para comer contigo.





	

Los rayos del sol matutino de Hawái se filtraban por las cortinas de la habitación en donde yacían enredados entre si Steve y Danny, cuando unos sonidos inesperados despertaron al Seal Naval, quien se apartó del detective para agarrar su camisa y levantarse de la cama.

 **-Que estás haciendo?-** Cuestiono un detective Williams despeinado y medio dormido.

 **-Nada-**  Respondió Steve mientras sus manos viajaban a la mesa de noche para extraer de ella su arma.

 **-Vuelve a dormir-** Pidió el rubio retomando su posición cómoda sobre la almohada que compartían hace tan solo segundos.

 **-Hay alguien abajo-** Dijo Steve mientras que sus manos preparaban su armar. Generando el sonoro clic característico de un armar lista para ser utilizada.

 **-No, No hay nadie vuelve a dor.. -** El reproche de Danny se vio interrumpido por los fuertes e indiscutibles ruidos que provenían del primer piso de la casa McGarrett, al escuchar estos ruidos Danny no perdió tiempo en ponerse de pie para llegar a su arma y ser el apoyo de su amante.

 **-Qué crees que estás haciendo??-**  Cuestiono el moreno.

 **-Hay alguien abajo-** Encogiéndose de hombros Danny respondió.

 **-Y por eso te vas a quedar aquí a salvo-**  Contrarrestó Steve señalando con su mano derecha la cama para enfatizar su punto.

 **\- Neandertal animal!!-**  Exclamo Danny con su ceño fruncido antes de completar su idea **-crees que me voy a quedar, olvídalo voy contigo-**  

**-No, no vienes-**

**-Por favor Steve crees que me voy a quedar??!!,  no soy una damisela en apuros, así que olvídalo,  soy tu compañero en el campo, eso es mucho peor que alguien este invadiendo tu casa-**  Despotrico el detective moviendo sus manos en el aire, - **y ya que no me dejas ir contigo tu vienes conmigo-** Concluyó el detective de Jersey moviéndose en frente del seal para salir del cuarto.

 **-He Hehe  Danno, He He He  Danny, espera tú detrás de mí-** Tomándolo del brazo derecho Steve detuvo a Danny segundos antes de llegar a la puerta.

Danny giro su cabeza para ver a los ojos a Steve y contestar a la petición del seal  **-Porque tengo que ir detrás de ti???-**

 **-Anoche no escuché queja alguna sobre esa petición.-**  Dijo Steve con su sonrisa más encantadora, la cual en otras circunstancias le harían ganador de un gran beso apasionado del detective, pero dada la situación actual solo consiguió que Danny frunciera el ceño.

 **-Steven, anoche lo dijiste mientras teníamos sexo, hoy, alguien invade tu casa, así que voy adelante.-**  Despotrico Danny al girarse para salir del cuarto.

 **-Olvídalo Danny, mi casa mis reglas así que vas detrás de mí o te quedas en el cuarto.-** Posando su mano sobre la puerta impidiéndole al rubio abrirla, dijo Steve estas palabras.

Danny se giró rápidamente para ver a Steve, **-Oh lo siento, mil disculpas por olvidar las reglas de la casa McGarrett,  debería anotarlas o talvez tatuármelas con eso se no me olvidan, discúlpeme capitán Steve, no todos tenemos memoria de oficial del ejército para recordar tantas cosas-** Concluyo sus quejas apuntado con su mano libra el pecho de su amante.

Steve suspiro dejando caer su barbilla sobre el pecho y susurro **-Por enésima vez Danny, estuve en la marina, MA-RI-NA,  no el ejército,  y si no te gusta  te quedas, así que vienes o no???-** Termino Steve dándole la mirada del Capitán Steve J. McGarrett líder de la fuerza de tarea especial 5-0.

 **-Nunca te dejaría solo idiota, voy detrás-** Exclamo Danny moviéndose para posicionarse detrás del seal naval.

Después de su charla un tanto ruidosa, el par bajo sigilosamente la escalera rastreando cualquier posible amenaza que pudiera salir de la nada, mientras se acercaban al lugar de donde procedían los ruidos, Steve hizo señas a su compañero para que a la cuenta de tres entraran a la cocina.

 **-No se mueva!-** Grito Steve apuntando el arma al intruso en su cocina, bajándola segundos después de que reconoció al intruso o mejor dicho a la intrusa **-¡¿mamá?¡-** Cuestiono Steve sorprendido a ver a su madre fugitiva.

 **-Hola cariño-** Saludo Doris McGarrett sosteniendo una sartén con huevos revueltos, tan natural como si para llegar a estar allí, no hubiera violado el sistema de alerta de la casa de su hijo.

 **-¿Que estás haciendo?-** Cuestiono el líder del 5-0, mientras se adentraba en la cocina para observar lo que su madre estaba preparando, sin evitar ver a Danny quien entro en la cocina con sigilo.

 **-Pues que te parece??,  unos huevos-**  Respondió Doris, mientras vertía los huevos del sartén en una cazuela para llevarlos al comedor. 

**-No me refiero a que haces aquí.-**

**-Olle deja de jugar con la pistolita y ven a desayunar, ¿quieres jugo de naranja?-** Contrarresto Doris mientras se dirigía a dejar el sartén en el fregadero, No sin antes percatarse de la presencia del compañero de trabajo de Steve **-Buenos días inspector Williams, me sorprende verlo aquí.-**

 **-Ya te dije que estabas mejor arriba.-**  Dejando su arma sobre el refrigerador Steve se dirigió a Danny.

 **-oh, no interrumpí nada o sí?-**  Exclamo Doris observando al rubio, quien se encontraba despeinado, descalzo, y solo vestía una camiseta blanca junto con bóxer negros los cuales no dejaban mucho a la imaginación. 

 **-Claro que no, Doris-** Escupió con cierto enojo el detective de jersey.

 **-Steve, creí que salías con la teniente Rollins-** Esta vez cuando Doris hablo se dirigió a su hijo.

La expresión del rostro de Danny era una mezcla entre tristeza, dolor y enojo, esa expresión fue la única señal que necesito Steve para percatarse que esas palabras afectaron a su amante y que su día estaba a punto de irse al carajo, aun así Danny no pude quedarse callado **-Genial otra persona más que piensa que todavía sales con Catherine, estupendo, Me acaba de alegrar el día y ni siquiera he desayunar no sabes lo feliz que estoy Steve.-** Despotrico el detective ignorando por completo a Doris quien observaba la escena.

 **-Vamos Danno, no te enojes, creí que anoche te demostré lo importante que eres en mi vida, y que te quiero a ti y no a Catherine.-**  Suplico Steve acercándose a su amante el cual se alejó de él.

 **-Sabes qué??!!,  No pienso tener esta conversación delante de tu madre en especial cuando estoy en ropa interior,-**  Dijo Danny bajando sus manos por su cuerpo para demostrar su punto, antes de continuar **-Así que voy a subir para cambiarme e irme a mi apartamento, nos vemos en el cuartel, O se olvidaba adiós Doris.-**  Concluyo Danny al salir de la cocina.

 **-Adiós Danno-**  Grito Doris detrás del mesón de la cocina en donde no se había movido.

 **-ES DANNY!!!-**  Vocifero el detective desde las escaleras, y después de un par de segundos los McGarrett escucharon el azoté de su puerta principal, otra señal indiscutible que el día de Steve no podía ir peor.

El silencio continuo por un par de segundos al punto que se estaba convirtiendo de cierta manera incomodo, hasta que Steve no aguanto más.

**-Genial mamá, lo  enojaste, voy a tener que aguantar sus quejas durante todo el día-**

Doris McGarrett no dijo nada ante el comentario de su hijo en su lugar tomo los huevos que había preparado y los llevo hasta el comedor en donde se dispuso a desayunar, tomando asiento de la manera más sínica y descaradamente posible, como si la discusión que tuvieron su hijo y su pareja junto con el reclamo de posterior de Steve no significaran nada para ella.

 **-Olle, mamá?-**  Llamo Steve cuando su madre paso a su lado.

Silencio fue la única respuesta que recibió a sí que volvió a intentarlo. **–Mamá??-**

 **-Ven a sentarte a desayunar.-**  Comento Doris desde su lugar en la mesa.

 **-No quiero desayunar.-**  

Tomando una rebanada de pan tostado Doris hizo la pregunta que Steve sabía que su madre tenía en la mente desde que vio a Danny en bóxer y camiseta entrar a la cocina con él **-Porque no me dijiste que te gustaban los hombres?-**

 **-Porque no viniste, apenas bajaste del avión que convenciste que se diera la vuelta y regresara a la isla.-** Cruzando sus brazos mientras se posicionaba en frente de su madre Steve dijo.

**-Así que ya lo sabias.-**

**-Sí, ya  lo sabía,  ahora ¿qué haces aquí??-**

**-Desayunando-**

**-En la isla-**

**-Me canse de huir Steve,  quiero estar en casa, esa es mi respuesta a hora deja de evadirme y responde mi pregunta.-**  Demando Doris con tono firme.

Steve suspiro, mientras que su mente acomodaba las palabras para responderle a su madre, **-No me gustan los hombre mamá, solo me gusta Danny es diferente.-**

Doris asintió con la cabeza, mientras su mano llego al vaso lleno de jugo de naranja del cual bebió antes de hablar de nuevo **-Y desde cuando sales con Danno, Steve?-**

Steve apoyo sus manos en la mesa al inclinarse para no perder la poca paciencia que le quedaba, como su día que empezó tan bien al lado de su amante se había convertido en esto, su madre invadiendo su hogar, su novio enfadado debido a las palabras de su madre, y ahora esta charla con su madre, _“Por qué siempre que Doris se involucra, las cosas parecen no ir de la mejor manera”_  pensó Steve, antes de poder hablar de nuevo  **-Danny mamá, llámalo Danny-**  Dijo Steve poniendo en posición firme que demostraba a su madre que lo que decía era muy importante.

Doris observo un momento a su hijo antes de hablar **–A qué se debe que tú le puedes decir Danno y yo no?-**

 **-Porque es algo que solo hacemos su hija y yo,  además de que no le gusta que otra persona lo diga es algo entre nosotros tres, entiendes mamá, es su forma de decirme que me considera tan importante en su vida como lo hace con su hija, y  salimos desde que me rescato de Wo Fat en corea del norte-**  Concluyo Steve.

**-Entiendo Steven, pero que pasa con tus hijos, desde que eras niño siempre me decías que cuando fueras mayor querías ser padre como tú Papá.-**

**-Tengo a Grace mamá, la amo como si fuera mi hija y por el momento eso me basta.-**

**-Pero ella no es tu hija, Steven despierta con Danny, nunca podrás ser padre.-** Arremetió Doris poniéndose de pie para hacerle frente a Steve.

La experiencia que el seal naval tenía debido a las disputas con Danny, le dijo que era momento de retirarse, levantando sus manos en señal de rendición Steve, hablo . **-sabes que mamá?? Yo también me voy-**

**Author's Note:**

> La inspiración me llego al instante después que vi la escena con Cath, lo escribí un poco rápido y no lo publique hasta que no lo perfeccione, espero que le halla gustado


End file.
